


Starbot Industrial Company

by Gallifreys_Sherlock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Androids, Not robots being racist, Other, Robot Feels, Robot Racism, Robots, as in people are racist to robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreys_Sherlock/pseuds/Gallifreys_Sherlock
Summary: A story told in two perspectives.Ollie, a little dipper bot with a knack for discovery, slowly starts putting together that his happy "family" isn't what he seems.Jesse, a big dipper bot in charge of Ervin Wessex's safety, begins to realize he can't defend himself by just using his fists.The two team up, learning to defend and express themselves. As authorities search for the runaways, a different danger seems to lurk above the heads of bots everywhere.





	1. And so it begins

Atlas, Mars  
11:57 pm, 2/27/2186

Drip  
Drip  
Drip

The rain seemed cold as it hit Ollie and though he knew it wouldn’t affect him, he didn’t like it any more than anyone else. The sidewalk beneath him seemed too light, feeling like the slightest misstep would dispell the illusion of gravity around him. 

As he arrived at the door he swore he saw a tall, hulking figure turn the corner around his home. Just before he could investigate his owner opened the door.

“Ollie, my boy! Welcome home!” Master Wessex bellowed, enveloping Ollie in a hug

“Ervin, darling, stop acting as if that robot is a human being. Besides, you named him Oliver, not Ollie,” Mrs. Alicia said, dryly, walking down the swirling stairs of their mansion. “Honestly, your need to treat it like a human is disturbing.”

Master Wessex ignored her, instead choosing to drape a towel across Ollie’s shoulders. “I never did understand the need for artificial rain when sprinklers could’ve worked fine.” Ollie chuckled, attempting to ignore Mrs. Alicia’s comment.

“I should go put the groceries away. Enjoy your night Master. Goodnight, Mrs. Alicia.” Mrs. Alicia scowled as Ollie walked past her to the living room, humming a pop song he heard as he walked.

~~~~  
Ervin walked out of the house, his wife by his side as he turned the corner of the building and greeted the hulking mass sitting and waiting for him. 

“Hello, again Jesse! Are you ready to go?” 

A pair of glowing eyes stared down at Ervin as Jesse nodded, standing up to his full height, and leaving a striking shadow across the asphalt in front of him

“God, why is your stupid pet so terrifying?” Alicia questioned, retreating slightly behind her husband. Jesse gave a low growl causing a laugh out of Ervin.

“Leave her alone, Jesse. I’m sure she didn’t mean it.”

As they began walking, Jesse felt eyes watching him. He turned and saw two eyes, a simple green and an ice blue with a light purple constellation, little dipper to be specific. As quick as he saw them they were gone, hidden behind curtains.

“Honestly Ervin,” The sharp, high pitched voice brought him out of his thoughts. “Would it kill you to just refer to them as Big and Little Dipper? That is all they, the housewife and bodyguard models. Why you need a bodyguard I don’t know, but still.”   
Though he was meant to act emotionless, the words still stung. After all these years he’s worked for them, he’s still nothing more than a bodyguard to them. He hated it. 

He could hear the bickering between the two but began tuning it out, instead focusing on the area around the car. The car door opened the second Ervin and Alicia stepped near it, the two of them getting inside. As soon as Jesse sat down, the car door slammed shut, something that he knew would happen but would still occasionally catch him off guard..

The car sped away, leaving Jesse to his thoughts until he got to his destination.


	2. A startling realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ollie begins realising that Master Wessex isn't what he seems.

Ollie slid against the wall, breath shallow as he recalled the cold eyes staring at him through the window. Was that the same person he thought he’d seen as he got home? If it was, he was glad he hadn’t had the chance to investigate.

The guy looked tall, about 6’3-6’4 if he had to guess, but maybe he was just short. He seemed strong, he’d be able to snap him in half. Ollie swore he’d seen the iconic Starbot eye, the only problem was it was a mint green instead of the signature ice-blue most Starbots have so it was likely an older model. 

He sat in worry for almost 20 minutes before he decided he’d try to investigate Master Wessex’s room to try and find anything that could help him find out what was happening. Things just weren’t adding up and he needed to know why.

As he approached Master Wessex’s room he felt guilt gnawing away at his stomach. When he opened the door he saw a familiar room, one he’d cleaned many times but there was always one spot he wasn’t allowed to touch. In the back of the room, there was a copper door leading to a small room. Ollie had seen the room, albeit briefly, before he was swept out of there and scolded for going in the room in the first place.  
He looked at the door and with a shaky hand, he pushed it open. The inside of the room wasn’t much unlike the outside except for the seemingly excessive amount of storage space. Cabinets lined every wall and there was a chest of drawers on the far side of the room. In the middle of the room, there was a large table with a metallic briefcase and a supposedly discarded newspaper.

Ollie carefully lifted the newspaper and read the main headling “Man found dead in a local casino” it read, a picture of the man before his death next to the article. The man’s face had a red x through it and a little note in Master Wessex’s handwriting. 

“Got ‘em!” it read, as though Wessex had killed the man himself. With that, the realization hit him in the gut, e feeling of dread washed over him. He slowly set the newspaper back down where he found it and left Master Wessex’s room. As he came downstairs, trying to reason with himself that he was probably misunderstanding something, he heard the door open. 

“Ollie, we’re home!” Master Wessex’s familiar voice rang out but something seemed different. Like the was a sheet hiding things he’s never noticed before. He walked downstairs and headed towards the door. 

“Welcome home, sir! I have to go run a few errands, I’ll be back shortly!” Ollie lied through his teeth. Thankfully for him, Master Wessex seemed to believe him. 

“Alright, Son, Just get back safe.” Ollie nodded and smiled before walking outside. The second he closed the door he ran around the corner hoping to catch the Big Dipper bot that was with them earlier. As he got around the corner he could see the man’s shadow from around a different building.

As he ran past that corner he saw the tall man leaning against the wall, seemingly deep in thought.

“Excuse me, sir!” The tall man looked startled but only for a moment as he turned and glared at the small man in front of him. Ollie could feel himself shrink back, like a kid watching his parents argue. Despite that he took a deep breath in before he spoke.

“I need to know what you know about Master Wessex!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so they meet! This little meeting will be what starts it all! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm psyched for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of Starbot Industrial Company! In this chapter, we meet our protagonists, Ollie and Jesse!! Ollie is a Little Dipper bot, a bot designed for simple household chores and errands. Little Dipper bots have the ability to experience temperature like humans, meaning cold rain affects him like it would most humans. Big Dipper bots, like Jesse, and the zodiac bots (who we probably won't see) don't feel temperature and are mainly unaffected. Jesse is a Big Dipper bot, typically designed as guards. They're made of stronger material and can take more damage than other bots. A key design feature in Starbots is that one of their eyes has whatever constellation they are so Ollie has a Little Dipper and Jesse has a Big Dipper


End file.
